This invention relates to bracing elements for use in building construction.
It is known to provide steel bracing for use in timber framed walls. In general these existing braces are either of the "angle brace" type or the "T brace" type and require saw cuts to be provided in the studs of the timber framing into which the bracing is inserted prior to nailing.
In areas subject to cyclones the use of saw cuts in any framing member may be contrary to existing building regulations and in such areas a strap type brace will instead generally be used although being a purely tension brace a pair of such strap braces, diagonally opposed, are required.
Whatever type of brace is used in a particular framing the braces will generally have to accommodate various angles and suit various length requirements. Also most "angle braces" must be inherently strong enough in compression to withstand racking forces and at least at equal strength as timber bracing and for this reason 18 gauge metal can customarily be used.
In the United States of America heavier types of flat strap braces made out of 14 or 12gauge metal are customary but again these have to be used in pairs. Where "angle braces" have been used in the United States of America objection has been raised that as the framing is usually plumbed for vertical on site when the frame is in its erected state, the nailing home of the brace necessitates the use of a saw stool to nail it onto the top plate of the framed wall and generally the first stud, the subsequent nailing after plumbing generally being able to be reached from ground level.